As a torque driver with a marker which is obtained by adding a marking function to a torque driver, there has been proposed a torque driver made to discharge a marking ink when a screw member such as a screw or a bolt is tightened until a set torque value is reached (Patent Literature 1).
According to the torque driver with a torque limiter described in the patent literature, when the set torque value is reached, the torque limiter configured by a pair of friction plates that idle a bit engaged with a bit engagement hole such as a cross-shaped hole formed on a head of a screw member and a hand grip section of the driver, and the like is activated. Along with such an idling operation, one of the above-described friction plates is caused to vibrate along an axial direction thereof. By utilizing the vibration of this friction plate, an ink is allowed to be discharged.